This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In addition to the offered training of biomedical research investigators the Resource takes every opportunity to disseminate information regarding its function, capabilities and accomplishments. Major dissemination approaches range from the publication of scientific publications and our Newsletters, active involvement and participation in symposia and workshops, to regular seminars in areas relevant to the Resource. An up-to-date web page additionally has the objective to attract new users as well as inform prior users about new developments at the Resource. The training of medical research investigators in research, technology, use of laser instrumentation and data analysis related to spectroscopic experiments is another important goal of this Resource. By offering an integrated chemical-physics and biomedical environment, visitors, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students gain a wide range of expertise in the application of laser spectroscopy methods to biomedical research questions.